


雀瓦拾两三

by PenMound



Series: 近现代史 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 革命人永远是年青
Series: 近现代史 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914





	雀瓦拾两三

**Author's Note:**

> 《摔笔立碑名》的平行宇宙

邓艾小时候家里穷，一边放牛一边学习。有天看书看得入神，没注意天色变了，像口锅一样地盖下来，狂风暴雨。受惊的牛到处乱跑。正好这时小军官魏延骑马赶路，被牛群裹挟了。邓艾花了很大力气才把牛拢住。两人都气喘吁吁。魏延一身狼狈，想想又不好跟小孩发火。这孩子不寻常，看见山谷就指点此处可埋伏什么的。军官吓唬他：部队里天天体罚。少年看着青年面无伤痕，完全想象不出，还是渴望能带兵打仗。后来邓艾跟着红军走了……

邓艾参军前没起学名。乡里唤他“牛倌儿！”小孩就“哎”一声。登记处的同志听了笑道：“哪个‘艾’？不如，叫邓范吧。”笔画复杂了许多。后来学了些革命道理，又自己改名为邓士则。他发现粮包经常混入稗子，以次充好。很负责，向上级举报了。大家心照不宣：并没有那么多可供给的军粮。

那时苏区正处于一个变革的过程。理念很好，但具体实施就不尽如人意。三十年代的肃反相当残酷，许多指战员不明不白地死于自己人的审判。引邓艾走上革命队伍的那位就被处决了，临终要求用刀，“省一颗子弹”。同时，围剿不断。根据地形势严峻。

队伍转移，不幸被俘。韩玄令魏审讯，“吐干净了就杀掉”。老红军守口如瓶。魏认出了邓这个小鬼，“你小小年纪，为什么要跟着暴动？”“穷人要翻身。”“只要声明脱离赤匪，我保你性命无虞。”“革命不怕砍脑壳。”韩知情后狠狠打了魏一记耳光，“连个娃娃都治不了，废物！”

邓眼看着战友被拷打得双腿俱折，用箩筐装着运到刑场，兀自要喊口号。魏一路上死死咬着一支烟，面色阴郁。数声枪响，邓带着绳索仆倒在地，砂石溅了满脸。魏吆喝着“领了赏银请弟兄们吃酒”，脚步声远了。午后，有人报告韩玄：“那个小赤匪好像没打死。”韩再派人去补枪时，邓已不见踪影。

魏的驻地离老家不远。某个晚上，年少的妹子睡不安稳，听见哥哥潜回与母亲低语：说他私释了几个共党，在韩玄手底是混不下去了。但这不是案情的全部。魏很快离家而去。邓脱身后辗转到了北方根据地，报告首长：多少同志被敌人折磨而死。“血债血还！”

旧军队里朝打暮骂，敢怒不敢言。执行完毕，魏装着没事人儿一样去打了几角酒，请几个最亲近的坐了，单刀直入：“韩玄不把我们当人看。不如……反了他！”众人失惊，可又觉得，是这么回事。韩玄受骗，满世界咆哮着要把魏抓来正法，浑然忘了大泽乡的例。哗变最终被镇压下去。但韩玄的确是死了。

小军官天涯漂泊，脑袋别裤腰上混口饭吃。随众进剿陕北苏区，被红军所擒。一开始只是嘴硬：“贵军什么时候枪毙我？”红军说不杀，放你回去。魏却慌了神。他知道上头灌输“生而辱不如死而荣”，勒令官兵一旦被俘，要么打入敌人内部，要么带械归队。做不到的，一律视作间谍处死。

好巧不巧，邓艾来办事，一眼就发现魏坐在俘虏堆里，顿时怒火中烧：“我们死了那么多人！……”同志拦住他，“不行，有纪律！”魏也认出了他。这个少年栉风沐雨，像一棵树迅速地成长起来。小军官没有解释。木然望天，等着胜利者的发落。

50年代的电影中有这么一句：“打仗时枪口抬高一寸，当了俘虏共军都优待。”国军老兵的经验之谈。倘若魏活到那个时候，可以告诉孩子们：这是真的。歪戴帽子斜挎枪贼眉鼠眼不是真的，可他不敢说。

2018-2019年


End file.
